Talk:Tatsunami Hibiki/@comment-5046483-20120423192441/@comment-222.127.182.75-20120608055955
I'll take a bet that Takeru will kick Hibiki's ass in all rounds, bottom line is before Takeru delivers the finishing blow, Marimo will appear and shield Hibiki with her TSF's body thus killing marimo in the proccess as to which Hibiki goes insane mode and counters Takeru back (Who is currently having troumatic attacks becaus for some unknown reason his soon to be memories from MLA of Marimo dying infront of him suddnly leaked into his current timeline making him weak enough for Hibiki to defeat him), well of course since his the main PWOTAGONIST!, He will somehow go berserker Mode and counter act Hibiki's own Berserker mode, damaging both there TSFs along the way, and at the end when Hibiki finally drops in a heavy breath, Takeru cries and says Marimo! at a loud voice indicating that he knows who he had killed, but before everyone cries off Marimo suddenly appears on screen still breathing, both of them helps her along with Hibiki's team and recovers her body out of the TSF which is heavily wounded, Marimo explaines to the rest of the team who Shirogane Takeru really was and Takeru tells Marimo what happened to him this past years and how he knows that Yuuko is still alive and is currently working for Ikaruga (She's still ploting something of course to prevent Ikaruga's plans from working), then after that Marimo admits her true feelings for Takeru and dies quitly while holding his hands. Ending will be as predicted, Takeru ends up fighting Ikaruga in a 1 VS 1 battle while Hibiki takes care of his lackys, then after Takeru beats the hell out of Ikaruga knocking him dow for awhile, Takeru then goess off to save Yuuhi which they then share a kiss which will heavily affect The current MLA version of Takeru later in the Original game, then after that Ikaruga reawakens and activates all the hidden S-11 bombs he has hidden in the entire area only to die off slowly because of his heavy wounds, then Yuuko appears and explaines to everyone that there is no time, they must leave at once, only problem is they can't because te range of the explosion is just to much, then Yuuko explaines that there is a why to lessen the explosion which is if one of them were to be left behind and diable at least 15 of the S-11s, Takeru then volunters only to be cockblock by Hibiki but then Takeru touches Hibiki's shoulder and says " I'm already suppose to have died twice in this world already, so dying one more time won't really make a difference, Go..your comrades still needs you, Don't betray them like what I did to mine" Hibiki then cries as he solutes to the Great Man who was smiling like he was about to get married or something, then after that everyone leaves the room accept for Yuuko who still has something to say to Takeru, then she explaines how she has found out that Takeru can actually travel back in time and that this might not be the first time he was made to come in this world, when Yuuko said those lines Takeru eyes widened and asked a question " Then does that mean-" Yuuko: "Yes, If you die now there might be still a chance to send you back, will you take it?" Takeru: "Yes!, surely this time around!, I will-W will" (Yuuko kisses him)(!) Yuuko: "Very well then, I shall grant your wish" Yuuko pulls a weird machine out in her breifcase) Takeru: "That's-" Yuuko: "Yes, its the same as Yashiro's limiter, only this time I customized it to to amplify your powers, I don't know how you are doing itr but basing from your current fowm I think its safe to say that you at the very least will still be able to remember some of your memories here, don't expect much dow, this machine is still un tested, your memories might be incomplete." Takeru: "Even so, as long as I can remember some of it......I Will do it, this time around (Grips fist) I will save this god forsaken world!" Yuuko: " As expected of our Hero" After that Yuuko leaves the premise and Takeru works his way with the Bombs and at the end lays down in his TSF while wearing the machine that Yuuko gave to him, and at that moment he smiles as if he had seen an angel with red hair reaching its hands towards him. Aftermath: 2 months later after Shirogane Takeru and Ikaruga's death. Hibiki and the others now works for Proffesor Kouzuki Yuuko. While Yuuko herself visits a memorial which was built for both Takeru and Marimo near the remains of the base which Ikaruga had destroyed. Then at the end of the game. We hear Yuuko talking about a certain someone saving the world. It was the video part of Muv Luv Alternative Chronicles PV trailer. The start of that PV starts off with Yuuko explaining how Takeru saves the world, of course she did not said that before the Activation of Alternative 5 but rather after it was activated and Takeru died actually saving what few remains of the human race agains't both the BETAs and Ikaruga. - ZeroRequiemGX